


Qui dormit non peccat

by Entrecote_of_Schrodinger, WTF Star Trek Reboot 2020 (Star_Trek_20XX)



Series: Зима 2020: тексты G-PG-13 [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Fic, Don't copy to another site, Gift Fic, Insomnia, M/M, Prompt Fill, WTF Combat, WTF Combat 2020, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22490695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger/pseuds/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_20XX/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Trek%20Reboot%202020
Summary: Возможно, это самое нелепое задание, которое когда-либо давали Крису. Ради Бога, он жекапитан, а не чёртованяня!Но вот пожалуйста — он бегает по кампусу в поисках очередного странного места, где кадет Кирк ухитрился случайно уснуть.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Christopher Pike, James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Philip Boyce/Christopher Pike
Series: Зима 2020: тексты G-PG-13 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618141
Kudos: 29





	Qui dormit non peccat

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Qui dormit non peccat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12120972) by [InsaneSociopath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneSociopath/pseuds/InsaneSociopath). 



> С латыни «Qui dormit non peccat» — «Кто спит, не грешит» (хотел бы Крис, чтобы это было правдой!).

— О, ради всего святого, — вздыхает коммодор Оспрей, останавливаясь.

— Что случилось? — спрашивает Крис, останавливаясь рядом с ней и пытаясь проследить за её взглядом.

— Опять этот чёртов мальчишка Кирк, капитан, — ворчит Оспрей, закатывая глаза и опуская плечи.

— Кирк? Кадет Кирк? Джеймс Т. Кирк?

— Единственный и неповторимый, — сухо отзывается Оспрей. — Он — хроническая заноза в заднице.

— Я встречался с ним только один раз, но могу в это поверить, сэр, — кивает Крис, всё ещё оглядываясь в поисках молодого человека.

— Только однажды? Счастливчик! Клянусь, если я когда-нибудь узнаю, кто привёл его сюда в прошлом году, я его вздёрну и сниму всю шкуру!

— Ого, всё так плохо, да? — Крис нервно сглатывает, старательно сохраняя невинное выражение лица.

— Да вы даже не представляете. Ладно, думаю, нам стоит пойти разбудить его и затащить внутрь.

— Разбудить его? — удивлённо спрашивает Крис, всё ещё не видя кадета.

— Он спит на том дереве, — Оспрей кивает в сторону рощицы на краю кампуса, на дальнем краю площади с фонтаном.

Крис приглядывается к линии деревьев, и, как и следовало ожидать, видит фигуру в красном, лежащую на нижних ветвях большого старого дуба рядом с тропинкой, ведущей вниз, к заливу.  
— Откуда вы знаете, что это Кирк, сэр?

— Поверьте мне, Пайк, если случайно видите где-то кадета, спящего там, где его не должно быть, можно сразу же гарантировать, что это именно Кирк.

* * *

— Капитан Пайк! — радостно восклицает Кирк, спрыгивая на землю и ловко приземляясь перед коммодором. — Я не видел вас уже... сколько? Четырнадцать месяцев? С тех пор, как вы бросили меня в вербовочном центре в первый день!

Крис с некоторым беспокойством отмечает, что мешки у него под глазами глубже, чем шахты астероидного скопления Гара-Янту.  
— Так это вы привезли его сюда? — кровожадно произносит рядом с ним Оспрей.

— Кадет Кирк. — Крис профессионально кивает, внутренне содрогаясь, но предпочитая игнорировать коммодора и надеяться на лучшее. — Надеюсь, в Академии с тобой хорошо обращались в моё отсутствие?

— Сэр, здесь просто потрясающе! — Кирк приходит в восторг, его глаза загораются. — Так много курсов на выбор, прямо-таки вызов интеллекту! И можно устроить настоящие дебаты с профессорами, не получая приказа сесть, заткнуться и держать своё мнение при себе!

— Ну, я рад, что тебе нравится, сынок, — улыбается Крис, немного ошарашенный этим неожиданным энтузиазмом.

— Кирк, — слегка повысив голос, перебивает его Оспрей, — когда ты в последний раз спал в нормальной кровати?

— Когда я в последний раз спал, сэр? — Кирк слабо улыбается. — Вот только что. Проспал, должно быть, добрых полчаса или около того, сэр.

— Повторяю: «в нормальной кровати», курсант. А теперь отвечайте на этот чёртов вопрос и не увиливайте.

— А вам не кажется, что важность кроватей слишком переоценивают, капитан? — Джим пожимает плечами и умоляюще смотрит на Криса. Тот молча поднимает бровь и думает, не следовало ли ему всё-таки остаться в космосе ещё на полгода.

— Кадет! — раздражённо прищурившись, рявкает Оспрей. Кирк бледнеет, но не сводит с Криса глаз.

— Вчера вечером я был в библиотеке, — бормочет он, — заканчивал работу по вулканской этике. А также начал статистику полётных данных. А потом, сегодня утром, у меня был командный трек, а потом продвинутый курс рукопашного боя с группой безопасников… и я должен работать над курсовой по первой помощи и присутствовать в обществе ксенолингвистики… и я пообещал лейтенанту Дж’орду, что я починю навигационную панель его байка, и...

— Звёзды небесные, Кирк! — стонет коммодор. — Опять прошло по меньшей мере три дня, так? Опять!

— Ну, нет... — медленно и совершенно неискренне произносит Кирк.

— Кадет, мы повторяли об этом снова и снова, — рычит Оспрей. — Тебя таскали на заседания по этому поводу, ты был госпитализирован из-за этого, половина проклятого персонала Академии и почти _все_ базирующиеся на Земле флаг-офицеры придирались к тебе из-за этого! Ты человек и тебе нужен регулярный спокойный сон!

— Но ведь!..

— Нет, я не хочу этого слышать. Хватай свою сумку и следуй за нами, кадет.

С растущей тревогой Крис наблюдает за обменом репликами, а затем, когда Оспрей хватает Кирка за руку и решительно уходит, следует за ними на шаг позади.

* * *

— Поздравляю, капитан, я только что придумала для вас идеальное первое назначение для наземной службы.

Крис подавляет стон, чертовски хорошо осознавая, что оно будет связано с молодым человеком, которого Оспрей загоняет в открытую комнату общежития прямо перед ними.  
— Дженти! — радостно восклицает Кирк, спотыкаясь на пороге того, что должно быть его комнатой. — Как у тебя дела в этот прекрасный вечер?

— Кирк, отвали! — доносится низкое рычание кого-то, кого Крис не видит.

— Как вы, возможно, уже поняли, капитан, — продолжает Оспрей, входя в маленькую студенческую спальню с прямой спиной и сцепленными за спиной руками, — у Кирка есть небольшая проблема с пониманием того, насколько необходим строгий режим сна. Поскольку именно вы привезли Кирка сюда и, тем самым обрекли на него нас всех, вам и быть тем, кто будет пасти его и заставлять регулярно спать. Я позабочусь о том, чтобы остальное ваше руководство было в курсе.

Крис передёргивается и заставляет себя выдавить неопределённый признательный звук, прежде чем неохотно проследовать в дверной проём.

Помещение внутри такое же крошечное и тесное, каким Крис помнит свою первую комнату в общежитии Академии. Одна половина — это... ну, в основном, бардак. Повсюду валяется одежда, разбросаны падды, пустые кружки, тарелки, покрытые крошками, полотенца, вероятно, влажные, постель не убрана. По сравнению с этим другая половина комнаты почти безупречна и аккуратна.

Удивительно, но именно на эту половину проходит Кирк и садится на край койки.  
— Кирк, куртку и штаны долой! — рявкает Оспрей. — Я не хочу больше слышать о том, что ты появляешься на занятиях в помятой со сна форме!

— Ого, горячее предложение, — Кирк слабо ухмыляется в ответ, подмигивая ошеломлённому до крайности Крису.

— Негодник, — с немалой нежностью ворчит в ответ Оспрей. — Минимум восемь часов, малыш. Или я прикажу оттащить твою задницу в медпункт и наколоть тебя гипо до полного забвения.

— Сэр, да, сэр, — ухмыляется Кирк, снимая куртку и ещё больше взъерошивая и без того стоящие дыбом волосы.

— Да, и ещё, кадет Дженти, — сурово говорит Оспрей, жестом приглашая Криса проследовать за ней обратно в коридор, — убери этот свинарник. Чтобы не огрести в течение следующих трёх месяцев наряд по кухне.

* * *

Кирк.

Просто.

Чёртов.

Кошмар!

— Он был в колокольне старого многоконфессионального храма за домом Рида, — ворчит Крис, падая на диван рядом с Филом. Прижавшись лицом к груди мужа и вздыхая, он позволяет себе растечься лужицей.

— Любимый, я постоянно твержу тебе, что ты должен повесить на него жучок, — усмехается Фил, проводя рукой по волосам Криса. Тот одобрительно хмыкает и тычется затылком в его ладонь.

— Капитан Звёздного флота, — с нежностью фыркает Фил, — больше похож на чёртова кота.

— М-м-м, — соглашается Крис, пряча усмешку. — Да если бы только. Тогда мне было бы легче найти этого сопляка.

— Ищейка, — нараспев произносит Фил.

— Я приведу его к тебе и ты сможешь воткнуть ему в шею гипо.

— Вообще-то, сделай это, пожалуйста. У меня есть все основания полагать, что ему тоже давно пора на ежегодное обследование.

— Если ты достанешь остатки новоитальянской пиццы из холодильника, я обещаю, что при первой же возможности постараюсь притащить его в больницу.

— Ладно. Тогда позволь мне встать, милый.

Крис тщательно оценивает варианты.  
— Нет, я передумал, — бормочет он, ещё сильнее пряча лицо и крепче обнимая мужа. — Сначала гладь, а потом корми.

— Ты и вправду чёртов кот, — нежно вздыхает Фил.

* * *

— Дженти, бляха-муха, — рычит Крис, прокладывая себе путь через горы различного мусора, сваленные на полу общежития. — Неудивительно, что Кирк никогда не спит в своей собственной постели! Это какая-то хренова смертельная ловушка!

Дженти равнодушно пожимает плечами, даже не потрудившись отвести взгляд от стола и повернуться к нему лицом. Крис уже второй раз на этой неделе подумывает о том, чтобы убить курсанта службы безопасности, прежде чем вытащить свой падд из внутреннего кармана куртки и быстро отправить _ещё одно_ проклятое дисциплинарное замечание в Совет Академии.

Ухмыляясь про себя, когда Дженти получает уведомление о слушании от Совета и громко стонет, Крис перепрыгивает через последнее препятствие на своём пути и со вздохом облегчения падает коленями на аккуратно заправленную кровать Кирка. Доползая до конца, он наклоняется, отталкивает стопку одежды (грязной, влажной и _отвратительной_ , чёрт возьми!) с дороги и открывает верхний ящик под шкафом Кирка.

Демонстративно игнорируя стопку боксёров, беспорядочно набросанных на кучу тюбиков, квадратов фольги, чёрной кожи и меха, он с гримасой тянется в другой конец ящика и вытаскивает две пары пижамных штанов Джима: одни в синюю и зелёную клетку, другие чёрные, покрытые тысячами звёзд и миниатюрных планет.

Со стоном распрямляясь — в спине что-то похрустывает, — Крис запихивает оба предмета одежды в свою сумку, а затем поворачивается, мрачно оглядывая все опасности, преграждающие путь обратно к двери.

* * *

Маленький мигающий огонёк на экране падда поверх его собственного маркера местоположения остаётся неподвижным. Крис вздыхает и смотрит прямо вверх на вентиляционную трубу, проходящую над его головой. Ещё раз вздохнув, он поднимает древко метлы, которую схватил у двери, и несколько раз ударяет его концом по металлу.  
— Господи, блядь! — раздаётся испуганный визг Кирка, сопровождаемый серией гулких ударов, — судя по всему, он ударяется головой внутри шахты.

— Спускайся сюда, кадет, — кричит Крис, скрещивая руки на груди и стараясь сдержать смешок.

— Капитан Пайк, — смирившись, отвечает Джим, — вам когда-нибудь говорили, что вы настоящий ублюдок?

— Можешь угостить меня выпивкой по пути ко мне домой и я сделаю вид, что ничего не слышал!

— Ну, может быть, сэр. Я подумаю об… Подождите! Что вы имеете в виду под «по пути _ко мне_ домой»?

* * *

— Ар-р-р, Джимми, мой мальчик, — шутливо рычит Фил, опираясь на перила у подножия лестницы.

— Серьёзно, Фил? — улыбается Крис, нарочито обиженно пыхтя и подталкивая Кирка к дверям.

— Ну, называть его кадетом Кирком всё время — это так обезличенно! По крайней мере, пока он в нашем доме, ты должен называть называть его Джеймсом или Джимом.

— О бо-о-оже мой, — театрально протягивает Крис, вскидывая руки вверх и стараясь говорить как можно более манерным тоном. — Та-а-а-ак _сложно!_ Ты можешь в это _поверить_ , Джим? До чего невыносимый. Чёртов. _Наглец!_

— Боже, парень, — ухмыляется Фил, неторопливо подходя к Крису и шлёпая его по заднице, — ужин будет на столе через пять минут, так что вы оба идёте мыть руки.

— Я не понимаю, что происходит, — очень громко объявляет Джим, когда Крис хватает его за запястье и тянет в подсобное помещение к раковине в углу.

* * *

— Серьёзно, почему я здесь? — Джим вздыхает над миской с лапшой, ковыряясь в ней палочками для еды.

— Потому что ты не спишь, когда тебя оставляют без присмотра, — нейтрально отвечает Фил, протягивая руку и беря ещё одну пригоршню креветочных крекеров.

— Я спал прямо перед тем, как меня сюда притащили... — ворчит Джим.

— В тесном пыльном вентиляционном отверстии, — тихо фыркает Крис. Джим бросает на него равнодушный взгляд.

— Мы с Крисом проследили за всеми твоими друзьями и обнаружили, что Маккой, Вро, Митчелл, Базз’и и Ухура уехали из кампуса на выходные, — продолжает Фил, — и мы ни за что не доверим твоему жуткому отвратительному соседу по комнате присматривать за тобой. И вот ты здесь.

— Я не настолько безответственен! — протестует Джим.

Крис и Фил обмениваются взглядами, а затем хохочут.

* * *

Фил отправляется затолкать Джима в душ — с водой, между прочим, — и выдать ему стопку полотенец и новую зубную щётку, в то время как Крис занимается грязной посудой. Как только он запихивает последние за день тарелки в звуковую посудомоечную машину, Фил проскальзывает сзади и прижимает его к груди.

— Ты отлично справляешься с ним, малыш, — негромко произносит доктор ему в плечо. — Я знаю, что он часто испытывает твоё терпение, но ты всё равно так хорошо с ним ладишь.

— Мне так не кажется, — ворчит Крис.

— Что ж, спасибо, что позволил ему остаться здесь с нами.

— Это была твоя идея, милый.

— Но ведь именно ты согласился с этой идеей, а потом нашёл его и привёз сюда, в наш дом. Значит, ты не менее меня достоин похвалы.

— Наверное, — устало вздыхает Крис, откидывая голову назад, чтобы Фил мог тепло дышать ему в затылок.

— Ещё бы, — улыбается Фил, припадая губами к мочке уха Криса.

* * *

— Ладно, и где же он? — ворчливо спрашивает кадет Маккой, врываясь в командный пункт Криса и добавля «сэр» с явным запозданием.

— Полагаю, Вы имеете в виду Кирка, — отвечает Крис ровным голосом, не отрываясь от своих бумаг.

— Разумеется.

Крис практически _слышит_ , как доктор возводит очи горе. Он перестаёт печатать и, подняв брови, смотрит на Маккоя сверху вниз.  
Маккой и не думает смущаться, по-прежнему спокойно глядя в ответ.  
— Ох, нахрен, — неразборчиво бормочет Крис, обречённо после нескольких долгих минут отводя взгляд. — Никогда не могу переиграть в гляделки доктора; вы намного хуже вулканцев. Ладно, иди сюда, бунтарь, я выведу координаты GPS.

* * *

— Вам действительно не обязательно идти со мной, капитан, — снова повторяет Маккой.

— Он лежит на скамейке в парке под проливным дождём. Можешь поспорить на свою чёртову медицинскую лицензию, что я иду с тобой!

* * *

Раздражённый, усталый и просто в целом несчастный, Крис пробирается в свой офис со всеми намерениями пробыть в нём только до тех пор, пока он не загрузит отчётные формы в свой падд, прежде чем отправиться домой к Филу.

Протопав в дальний конец комнаты, он включает монитор на столе, а затем с болезненным стоном падает в кресло.

А потом подпрыгивает на шесть футов, когда его ноги натыкаются на что-то тёплое и извивающееся.  
— Дерьмово выглядите, Пайк, — зевает Кирк.

— Чёрт бы тебя побрал, сынок, — тяжело дышит Крис, пытаясь унять сердцебиение, — ты меня до смерти напугал!

— Извините, — улыбается Кирк, совершенно не выглядя виноватым.

— Какого чёрта ты делаешь у меня под столом?!

— Тепло. Сухо. Пахнет безопасностью?

Крис корчит рожу.  
— Безопасно _пахнет?!_ Вот теперь ты и правда странно себя ведёшь. Пойдём, отведу тебя к Маккою.

* * *

— Эм, капитан? — нервно спрашивает лейтенант Г’роди, — у вас не найдётся минутки?

— Смотря на что.

У Г’роди дёргается антенна.  
— Он э-э-э... то есть Кирк... ну, он уже больше тридцати шести часов не покидает компьютерную лабораторию тактического симулятора, сэр...

Крис закрывает глаза и раз за разом чертыхается себе под нос.

* * *

— Джеймс Т. Кирк! — кричит Крис, врываясь в центр программирования.

— Нет! — бодро орёт в ответ Кирк.

Пайк подходит поближе, свирепо глядя на глубокие мешки под глазами пацана, а затем вытаскивает его из кресла за ухо.

* * *

Десятью минутами позже, слушая, как парень ноет и умоляет, Крис сдаётся и тащит Кирка обратно в собственный офис и на свой маленький диван — вместо того чтобы заставить его вернуться в Дженти-инфицированную комнату.

* * *

Неделю спустя, обнаружив Кирка, свернувшегося калачиком и почти замёрзшего на полу у дверей библиотеки, Крис решает, что лопнула последняя нить его терпения, и просить коммодора Оспрей и адмирала Ногуру об одолжении.  
— Пожалуйста, ради всего святого, — умоляет Крис. — Я готов сделать что угодно, чтобы с этим справиться, но, пожалуйста, дайте мальчику собственную отдельную комнату. С проклятой отдельной ванной комнатой. И поселите Маккоя в том же здании, в качестве няни с проживанием.

— О, ну совсем маленькое одолжение, — саркастически протягивает Ногура.

— Я продам вам свою душу и одолжу вам своего мужа, если вы сможете поселить их где-нибудь поближе к моему дому.

— Кристофер, я почти уверена, что вы уже продали нам свою душу, когда записались в Звёздный флот, — усмехается Оспрей.

— Тогда своего первенца.

— Я думаю, что на данный момент твоим первенцем можно считать Кирка, — сухо заявляет Ногура, — и я никак не могу принять его.

— Тогда, чёрт побери, чего вы хотите? — вздыхает Крис. — Честно говоря, не так уж много того, на что я бы сейчас сказал «нет».  
Ногура злорадно ухмыляется.

— Вы ещё на год задержитесь на Земле, а потом не вернётесь на «Йорктаун». Более того, позволите нам списать его.

Крис с немым ужасом смотрит на экран видеосвязи.  
— Но... — пытается возражать он.

— И вы возьмёте Спока своим первым помощником на постоянной основе. Больше никаких этих ваших «посмотрим». Номер один не собирается из-за вас отказываться от собственного корабля.

— Но...

— В обмен я позабочусь о том, чтобы и Кирка, _и Маккоя_ поселили в новом общежитии для аспирантов, прямо по дороге от вас.

— Но моя малышка...

— Если вы также будете преподавать у коммодора С'зорца до следующего Рождества, я уговорю Арчера и Маркуса позволить вам взять «Энтерпрайз», когда он сойдёт со стапелей.

Крис резко захлопывает рот.  
— «Энтерпрайз»? — неуверенно переспрашивает он. — Новый _флагман_ «Энтерпрайз»? Тот самый «Энтерпрайз»?

— NCC-1701 будет полностью вашим, если вы согласитесь преподавать старшим курсам продвинутую тактику, дадите Споку постоянное назначение и убедитесь, что Кирк останется в живых достаточно долго, чтобы закончить обучение.

Крис прищуривается и делает глубокий вдох.  
— Ну ладно, — соглашается он. Голос срывается от волнения.

— Сейчас я отправлю уведомление в интендантский отдел. А потом свяжусь с адмиралом Маркусом. Что до вас, то выбудете сидеть вон на той скамейке позади вас, пока за вами не придёт доктор Бойс.

— Ладно, — Крис вздрагивает.

— И последнее, — вмешивается Оспрей, когда Крис пятится по направлению к деревянной парковой скамейке. — Я собираюсь сделать так, чтобы Кирк после окончания учёбы подал заявку на «Энтерпрайз». И ты не будешь отклонять его запрос. Под страхом смерти.

— Под страхом смерти? Но Спок, вероятно, убьёт его меньше чем за ... — начинает жаловаться Крис. Но всё, что он получает, прежде чем связь отключается, и он остаётся смотреть на пустой экран — это два одинаковых пожатия плечами.

— Ну, вот и получилось, — бормочет он себе под нос, руки всё ещё трясутся.

* * *

— Ты уже уложил его? — крикнул сверху Фил, когда Пайк закрывал за собою входную дверь.

— Уложить его? Любимый, ему двадцать пять!

— Я знаю, но ты уже уложил его спать?

Крис вздыхает и бросает шарф на вешалку для одежды, косясь на Фила, перегнувшегося через перила лестничной площадки.  
— Да, конечно. Я передал его Маккою с инструкциями по укладыванию в постель.

— Эти двое уже обручились? У них всего три месяца до окончания учёбы и распределения на корабли. Кстати, я вчера поймал их целующимися в подсобке в приёмном покое. И Леонард запустил руки Джиму в штаны.

— Господи, Фил, я не хочу этого знать, — съёживается Крис.

— Да ладно тебе, они такие милые вместе!

— Если бы я знал, что Ногура поселит их в одной комнате, я бы никогда не согласился на его требования.

— Ха, так я тебе и поверил! — ухмыляется Фил, подмигивая ему. — Я видел, как твои глаза стекленеют и ты улыбаешься в пространство, когда кто-то при тебе упоминает об «Энтерпрайз». Я начинаю чувствовать, что в этом браке есть и третий!

— Ах, так?! Она чертовски красивая леди, но я могу немедленно доказать, что у меня никого нет. — Крис вызывающе ухмыляется.

— Ну давай, космический герой.

К тому времени, как Крис поднимается по лестнице, Фил успевает уже снять рубашку и майку.

* * *

Крис счастливо лежит на груди мужа, усталый, но довольный, когда на прикроватной тумбочке начинает гудеть его падд.

Кряхтя и слегка морщась, он перекатывается, чтобы схватить устройство и посмотреть на его слишком яркий экран.  
— О, ради бога, — стонет он, закрывая глаза рукой.

— Что там? — сонно спрашивает Фил.

— Лео прислал мне фото, — с отвращением бормочет Крис, — со спящим Джимом.

— И что? Это же отлично?

— Я на девяносто процентов уверен, что Лео усыпил его так же, как ты только что усыпил меня. И я определённо видел больше Джима, чем когда-либо хотел.

Фил фыркает:  
— Ну, по крайней мере, он спит. Кстати, где ты нашёл его на этот раз?

Крис ухмыляется, его хорошее настроение внезапно возвращается.  
— В твоём офисе. Наверху твоего стеллажа.

Фил скорчил гримасу.  
— _В моём_ офисе? Это полностью твоя вина. Это ты случайно псевдо-усыновил ребёнка «Кельвина».

Крис просто пожимает плечами и откидывается назад, чтобы снова лечь, прижавшись к груди Фила.  
— Это ты во всём виноват, — снова бормочет Фил. — А теперь давай спать, мой сладкий.

И, зная, что Джим наконец заснул, Крис тоже засыпает.


End file.
